Champion Of the Moon
by IaMDsyelyxc
Summary: Time Period: Post Giant War *Complete* Perseus Jackson, offered godhood after refusing for the first time, accepts. When Zeus finally snaps and makes him the guardian of Artemis , With Tartatus rising will Percy survive his new 'life?
1. I Become a God

**ΠΡΩΤΑΘΛΗΤΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΦΕΓΓΑΡΙΟΥ**

**CHAMPION OF THE MOON**

* * *

_**-PERCY-**_

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

De já vu much?

All talking died down. The room went silent, except for the constant crackle of the hearth. Everyone's eyes were on me; all the gods, the Demigods... the Cyclopes and the spirits.

I walked into the middle of the Throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in her favored form now, one of a young girl. She seemed content to be sitting by her Fire again, the innocence of young form was back, and she no longer looked haunted as she had during the war, waiting for her family to return, wondering if they even would. The first and perhaps most important sign that Olympus was on the road to recovery...

Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus, and then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone Here who would deny that my son deserves the gift?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one Gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I ask you again will you become a god"

I thought back to the Titan war, Annabeth died in the titan war.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Poryphrion pointed his spear at me its tip crackling with electricity, I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable, I heard the bang, the sharp crackle of electricity and the resounding crash that followed. But I felt no pain. Opening my eyes I saw, Poryphrion had his spear pointed away from me, and as I followed the path of destruction. I saw a crater where Annabeth had been standing. Where she had been standing... Emphasis on 'had been'.

_But this was Annabeth right? She could be invisible, she was a daughter of Athena, surely she would have had the sense to move!_

But I realized that if I couldn't dodge a blow from his spear…

She had no chance.

Now all that was left was a mass of blood and guts.

My eyes started to water, _I needed revenge_.

I charged at Porpoise fearlessly. Any self preservation I may have had dies with Annabeth. Raising Riptide above my head, with Frost bite angled forward just in front of my chest. _Frostbite was a new sword I created out of water, freezing it and enchanting it so it never melted. It had a crystal diamond like thing at the tip of the hilt. Its blue blade curves at the tip of the sword. There were engravings on the place where the hilt and blade meet._

_So overall it looked Awesome._

I stabbed with Frost bite and slashed with Riptide. Then switched, and then again. Poryphrion tried to swing his spear, but was unable to I was just too close and he was just too brainless. I continued to hack-n-slash at Poryphrion. Fueled by rage I let go of all my control letting my power rage free and run rampant. I drew the water to me, unconsciously creating a body from it, one to match mine, except for the fact that it was several times larger and of course. I stood at the center of it. .

I raised the huge version of Riptide above my head. Releasing all the power inside me I stabbed Poryphrion in his heart.

Ichor poured from his wound in torrents as he fell to the ground. Poseidon took his trident Zeus electrocuted it and Hades covered it with a black aura emanating death, making it an embodiment of the powers of the big three. With this he stabbed Poryphrion.

I by then had gone back to normal, well to as normal as I could be considering circumstances.

"Well…I guess we won" I said and promptly passed out… _How very heroic of me!_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Yes" I said I was met with more than one blank look.

"I accept" I confirmed, after all, what was left to tie me to the mortal world now?

The gods got off their thrones and formed a circle around me; chanting in ancient Greek.

Suddenly I heard a powerful echoing voice chant over them:

'Peruses Jackson, Born from the Sea,  
The thirteenth Olympian he shall be,  
he rules the tides, earthquakes and seas  
the heart of Moon Goddess he'll seize"

The trance on the Olympians wore off, "what you God are of?" Dad asked

"Um... The tides, earthquakes and seas I guess" I said

"Nice" said Apollo

* * *

_**-Aphrodite-**_

I waited for that one question; I knew there was a spark between Percy and Artemis. Probably a crush,

So finally when Poseidon asked, "so, where will you stay till your palace is built  
, and who will teach you how to be a god?"

I perked up, "ooooh oooooh" I jumped up, ready to make use of the occasion.

"Yes Aphy?" Athena asked.

"How about he stays with the hunt" I said "Artemis can teach him how to be a god since he only needs to improve his archery…" _Hah! They couldn't argue with that!_

* * *

**Revised and re-edited with some drastic changes.**

**-****Kookwa** & **MangAnimePrincess**


	2. I Move in to Camp Torture

**ΠΡΩΤΑΘΛΗΤΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΦΕΓΓΑΡΙΟΥ**

**CHAMPION OF THE MOON**

**KEY:**

**ALL CAPS = Screaming/Yelling**

_**Italics = Thought/Emphasis**_

**Warning: Multiple POV switch**

* * *

_**-ARTEMIS-**_

"WHAT" I screeched in chorus with Perseus.

"SHE'LL KILL ME" the latter said.

"DARN RIGHT I'LL KILL YOU" I screamed right back "I DON'T CARE HE'S THE ONLY DECIENT MAN LEFT ON EARTH, I STILL DON'T NEED A _MAN_ IN MY HUNT" I purposely put emphasis on 'man' it was an insult! How could they even _think_ of this!

"EXACTLY. SHE DOES'NT NEED A MAN IN HER HUNT." he said "SHE'LL PROBABLY TREAT ME LIKE A SLAVE"

_How smart just what I was thinking._ I could feel father's patience run steadily out.

"ENOUGH" He yelled "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ARGUEING ARTEMIS! YOUT ATTITUDE TOWARDS MEN IS SICKENING."

"PERSEUS WILL GO WITH YOU TO YOUR HUNT, AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO ALLOW HIM TO LEAVE QUICKLY! BECAUSE HE IS GOING TO STAY THERE _FOREVER" _his emphasis on 'forever' made it clear there would be no changing his mind.

* * *

_**-PERCY-**_

_Great I'm going to live in my own personal Tartarus. Eternity with a man-hating group of girls with an immensely beautiful leader. JOY_. Wait what exactly was that thought just now…

* * *

_**-ARTEMIS-**_

"Council _dismissed_." It was obvious there could be no further argument.

"Fine" I snorted.

The gods dispersed one by one leaving only Perseus and I.

I sighed, _how should I explain this to the hunters? Without pulling out several arrows from Perseus' backside... _He bowed "Why are you bowing?" I asked

"I am part of the hunt, hence I am also at my mistress' service" he said not lifting his head. I sighed again

"Please don't do that, I don't like it" he stood normally

"You said 'please'" he smirked. I shrugged.

"I'll be in Longview Lake Park, Kansas. Don't be Late" _the fool will have to walk all the way on foot _I smirked_ he doesn't know to teleport._

* * *

_**-PERCY-**_

I noticed Artemis smirk _she thinks I'll be walking all the way to Kansas does she? Well sorry to pop your bubble Artemis. That is not going to happen. _

Artemis flashed out.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt my body come apart; turning into water droplets, so minute they could not be seen at all.

Slowly I concentrated on all the droplets, an amazing feat with my ADHD I know, but this was in my blood. The more I concentrated, the more energy the droplets gained.

I had turned into Water Vapor. I let the wind carry me, controlling my movement with respect to the vapor naturally present in the air. Soon I ended up at Longview Lake Park.

I spotted the hunter's camp easily enough.

"Girls, there will be a new addition to our hunt today I'm afraid. He became a god today. Things escalated slightly out of control, come to think of it; it was that blasted Aphrodite's fault!" She spat out, her irritation quite clear.

Moving on… father was 'sickened' by my attitude towards men and sent him here." The hunters groaned "To stay permanently." That led to even more vocal protests. "There is nothing I can do." That calmed them down somewhat. They all disliked men.

One of the less prejudiced hunters said. "Poor lad has to walk here all the way from New York."

I chose this moment to re-appear.

"Who said I would be walking" I had left my hood up.

This resulted in me becoming the target of numerous loaded bows.

"Who are you? " Thalia asked

"Gosh Thals! I am _hurt_. Can't you even recognize your best friend?"

I pulled down my hood slowly to add to the dramatic effect.

This ended up with me being tackled by a bear, no _'grizzly bear' _hug to be more accurate from Thalia.

"Perce you're the new god?" she asked, I nodded.

"Perseus how did you get here?" asked the _breathtakingly beautiful_ goddess, Artemis.

Wait did I just think that…

"Don't call me Perseus, it makes me feel old" I said "and as to how I got here-"I vaporized and appeared behind Artemis. "I did it like that" She jumped and looked around alarmed.

* * *

**That's it,**

**-Prince Kookwa & MangAnimePrincess**


	3. The Tent of Wow-some

**ΠΡΩΤΑΘΛΗΤΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΦΕΓΓΑΡΙΟΥ**

**CHAMPION OF THE MOON**

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. If you want pictures and other s*** about my story visit my website, ****[www . .com]**** without the space obviously. I am still working on it and will let you know as soon as I finish. It seems like I have lost some readers, I hope they come back. Yesterday I was getting 1 view every second. Gods I am Popular.**

**Hey again I have got a Beta, MangAnimePrincess.**

**On with the chapter,**

* * *

_**-PERCY-**_

"I will not call you anything _but_ Perseus" scoffed Artemis after regaining her composure

"Why?" I asked with puppy dog eyes

"No" she declared.

"Then I'll call you Arty" I said "Don't you dare" Artemis said through gritted teeth

"What ever you say _Arty_" I purposely stretched the 'Arty'.

"Awww Look at them, arguing like a married couple" commented Thalia, I heard some snickers from the hunters. Artemis and I blushed profusely. "Awww now they are blushing".

"Uhhh… Arty Show me my tent" I said

"Follow me" came the curt answer from 'Arty' "And _don't_ call me Arty" She said before leading me to my tent.

* * *

_**-ARTEMIS-**_

I walked to his tent which was next to mine since it could go nowhere else as like it or not, he was my guardian.

I led him in, and a "Wow" escaped his lips, his cute adorable lips.

_ARGH get a hold of Yourself, _I scolded myself, _what it's true, _one part of me argued

"Uhhh… Arty, You zoned out there" Perseus said

"Don't call me Arty" I said regaining composure. "Okay Moonshine" he smirked, "Don't call me Moonshine, either" I said through gritted teeth

"Fine I won't, _if_ you call me Percy".

"Not. A. Chance" _Truthfully speaking, I like those names_ the part I call Heart said.

_No you don't _ the other part who was probably my pride argued.

* * *

_**-PERCY-**_

Artemis zoned out again so I took another look at my tent.

It had a king size bed which was double the size of the tent if looked at from outside. The tent was probably enchanted; anyway it had sea-green pillows with blue wave like patterns.

The bed-spread was the opposite; it also had a wolf howling at the moon. Oh, did I mention that the wolf was my sacred animal.

The nylon walls were brown with fissures running across it. There was also a sea-blue marble desk and a sea-green marble chair that looked pretty comfy.

It also had a weapons rack to keep all my weapons. I placed my stuff in the enchanted chest that could hold indefinitely big things.

I placed Anaklusmos and kryopagi̱ma on the weapons rack both in compressed form Anaklusmos or Riptide in its pen form, and Kyropagima or Frostbite in its Ring form. To activate Frostbite I only had to pull the Diamond out.

* * *

**That's it guys until next Time**

**-Prince Kookwa & MangAnimePrincess**


	4. TARTARUS!

**ΠΡΩΤΑΘΛΗΤΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΦΕΓΓΑΡΙΟΥ**

**CHAMPION OF THE MOON**

**Hey guys I am back with a new Chapter, so without further delay,**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**-PERCY-**_

Suddenly I felt a strange Dark presence in the room, I turned around and saw a mass of black matter, "Είμαι Τάρταρα" a voice rang in my head "_Ο __φόβος__μου_". 'I am Tartarus' I translated "Fear me!"

The blackness flew at me. I felt a sharp pain run through my body, I let out a scream. I felt like it was shrinking after a while the pain Subsided, I felt like everything was bigger, or… I was smaller!

I looked around Tartarus was gone, Artemis Rushed Inside, "Huh, Who are you? And What are you doing in Percy's tent?" she asked worried. I smirked "You said 'Percy'" and then I passed out.

* * *

_**-ARTEMIS-**_

I heard a scream come from Perseus' tent, so I rushed to see what happed. There, instead of Perseus I saw some kid "Huh, Who are you, and What are you doing in Percy's tent?" I ask worried. He smirked weakly "You said 'Percy'" and then he passed out.

* * *

_**Time Warp – Five Days Later**_

* * *

I was sitting next to Percy who was unconscious, he started to stir

Percy rubbed his eyes "Mo-me?" He asked

'Huh?' I wondered, maybe be lost his memory.

I played safe and nodded "yes"

He made that cute gurgling sound, I couldn't help but giggle; he raised his arms like he wanted me to pick him up.

I did just that as he laughed and played with my hair

"Mo-me I want to stand" he said and I put him down

He ran out of the tent just as Thalia walked in "Milady Who was that?" She asked

"Perseus Jackson" I answered

"What? But how" she asked

I explained to her that I did not know

"Anyway Thalia will you keep an eye on him?" I asked her

"Sure Milady" She bowed and left

I hoped Percy didn't wander too far as we were in San Francisco and there were  
many dangerous places like Mt. Othrys A.K.A mount Tam, The garden of Immortality, etc…

* * *

**SO HOW WAS THE CHAPTER AND REMEMBER FOLLOW THE 2 R'S**

**Read and Review**

**-Kookwa & TheGlobalFlower**


	5. Child's Play

**ΠΡΩΤΑΘΛΗΤΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΦΕΓΓΑΡΙΟΥ**

**CHAMPION OF THE MOON**

**Hi guys New chapter up, so without further delay,**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**-PERCY (KID)-**_

**(i'll narrate normally)**

As I wandered around I found a lot of girls shooting bows at targets. I just walked on, they didn't seem to notice me. I walked along a path till I saw a garden in front of me. I, being the suspicious kid I was, ran into the garden. There I saw a tree with golden apples and a big thing with bazillion heads snoring, curled around It.

(**If You Know What I mean**)

Naturally I was attracted to the apples, and I completely ignored the big thing as I waddled towards it. Suddenly I felt a zillion – trillion eyes on me. Then the big thing got up, it's eyes had a clear message: 'why did you disturb me! I was asleep, so now I'll rip you to shreds' His growl said 'Get any closer and I really will do it.'

It growled at me again and naturally, I growled back.

That seemed to confuse it, but then, it lowered its head and charged right at me.

I moved to the side and the biggie slammed into a tree, it let loose a shrill roar. Looking down, I saw a sharp stone. I was going to throw the stone at its chest, aim for the heart, I mean the stone was sharp…

But then the one head which seemed bigger than the rest towered over me and I froze. As a reflex almost, I threw the stone at its eye and it roared with pain.

That seemed to have worked! I took another stone and threw with all my force at the base of its neck wincing as a 'crack' sounded and all the yucky heads fell off.

The biggie began to glow and shrink after a few seconds a young maiden was unconscious in front of me.

They couldn't be the same… The biggie must have eaten her or something right?

"Miss, what's wrong?" I said as I was shaking her awake.

The distinct sound of clapping was heard, "To think that the great Ladon, was defeated by ye;  
with the use of a measly two stones." I heard ,

"Indeed, and by a hero of no more than five years of age" said another.

I turned around holding a stone "WH-Who are y-you?" I asked.

"Do not fear young one, for thy shall not cause thee any trouble" a third lady said  
"But we shall congratulate thee for defeating the most powerful monster in history"  
said the fourth. "Take as many Apples as thee needs and even the mortal form of Ladon. It seems, thee cut the right head in thy first attempt."

I was a bit confused, and scared, "Th- thank you" I said thinking that mo-my will be happy  
that I brought back so many apples.

The first lady looked into my eyes, and gasped "Perseus Jackson?"

I nodded my head, "Yes my name is Per-C-us but u can call me Per-C"I said

The young maiden stirred in her sleep and started to wake up, "Wh- Where am I?"

She then noticed me and got up "Who are you? She asked

"Hi I'm Per-C" I said extending my hand even though she was towering over me.

"Hi Percy I'm Merlinia, Goddess of Dragons, Host of Ladon" She said kindly

"Hi I'm Per-C-us Jac-son," I said "those la-dies said that I could take as many ap-ples as  
want" I added exited

"So it seems, where do you live young one?" She asked

"There" I said pointing to the distance from where I came from…

* * *

_**-THALIA-**_

I sat perched on a tree stalk- I mean following Percy. I was shocked that such a young guy would  
be able to take down Ladon. 'I must report this to Lady Artemis' I thought and jumped off the tree…

* * *

_**-ARTEMIS-**_

I was shocked quite literally out of my thoughts by Thalia waving her hand over my  
face yelling "Milady"

I snapped out of the trance and asked her, "What is it Thalia?"

"Milady , Percy he wandered into The Garden of Hesperides" she said

"WHAT, Then we must save him from Ladon" I yelled out

"Well Milady small problem, or actually it is _news._ Percy killed Ladon… Using  
only two stones."Thalia said sheepishly

"Oh okay"_ then_ I realized what had been said "WHAT! HE KILLED LADON WITH TWO STONES!" Percy had intrigued me, even five years old with no memory of his life he had an aura of power; and defeated Ladon with two stones… only two stones.

"We'd better go and see if he's Okay" I said and started moving towards the garden.

Before I had even gone five yards, there was a rustle in the bushes and Percy came out holding  
some kind of bag, followed by a young girl about thirteen

"Hi mo-me I got ap-ples" he said and emptied the bag he was carrying and nineteen  
apples poured out, only they were golden. The golden Apples of Immortality

"I believe you are Artemis" said the girl behind Percy "I'm Merlinia, before I became the Ladon"

"Ooooooh Ooooooh can you tell me how?" Percy said "Pleeeeeeease" dragging the please

"Of course but that's a story for another day" …

* * *

_**-MERLINIA-**_

I asked Percy where he lived and he pointed off to the distance saying "there"

"Come on I'll take you home, but first you need a bag to carry those apples" I made a bag appear  
and helped Percy to pick the nineteen apples.

Then we thanked the Hesperides and took our leave, With Percy leading the way …

* * *

_**Time skip**_

* * *

_**-ARTEMIS-**_

As time passed I thought Percy archery instead of swordsmanship, hence he could rival  
Apollo by the age of nine and could crush him by the time he was thirteen.

He started to get his memories of his first quest when he was twelve.

Now he is sixteen and can remember the beginning of the titan war.

Merlinia was great help in disposing the golden apples as she is the Ladon

{Flash Back}

I was walking towards the lake where Percy was taking a swim, I saw him he seemed to be  
having fun. He waved to me and I waved back.

I walked back to where the apples were. I found it a sickly shade of green, so I called Merlinia.

She came and gasped, "It's Poisoned" she said. Suddenly the green shade starts spreading across  
the table. Merlinia turned into the Ladon 'GET BACK' She said 'IT SPREADS AND CAUSES WHOEVER  
TOUCHES IT TO …" Realization struck her "TURN INTO A KID… TARTARUS"

"So that's what he did to Percy?" I asked. She nodded her hundred heads.

She pounced on it and ate the apples. "THAT SHOULD DO…" She stopped talking and the Ladon  
started shrinking till it looked like a baby Hydra…

So Merlinia was now about the same age as Perseus and they became fast friends.  
The greatest feat in Percy's child hood though, was to befriend the Nemean Lion

* * *

_**Flash back in Percy's POV**_

* * *

Percy was practicing his Archery when a distinct roar was heard. Perseus raised his head, he was still six years old, and so he was oblivious to the danger.

He saw a rustle in the bushes and heard a twig snap. He went towards the bush holding his bow tight, "Wh-Who's there?" he asks and pushes the leaves away. He saw a humungous lion writhed in pain; an arrow had gone through his leg. Percy calmed down, "hey there" he said "You're hurt" he slowly extracted the arrow from the Lion's leg.

He then reached to his pocket where he kept Ambrosia for emergencies. He crushed a block to a paste. He applied the paste to the wound and helped the Lion up. The lion felt its foot to the ground, it felt great and the lion licked Percy, "Hey that tickles" laughed Percy. He then showed His mother his new 'Pet'.

He named it Λέων or Leon.

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

_**-ARTEMIS-**_

Leon was playing with Perseus tackling his bottom, "Ahhhh Leon stop" he said running around.

He was Sixteen now and grew quite attached to the lion. I sighed, 'When will he get his Memories back?' I thought/asked myself. The hunters have grown quite attached to him, calling them their 'brother'. I already explained to him that the Gods were real and all that. I explained how I and my hunters form the hunt.

He still thinks I'm his mom, though…

* * *

_**-PERCY-**_

I was running around With Leon when he charged my bottom "Ahhhh Leon stop" I said laughing. He growled playfully and licked me.

Suddenly I felt a throbbing headache. I yelled, "Ahhhhh" clutching my head. I heard a soft voice in my head saying, "Percy … Percy …" It felt familiar though I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Remember … Remember …" The voice continued "REMEMBER" It said louder and the voice faded.

I fell to the ground. Images came rushing to me, somehow I could tell them as memories;  
I saw a boy who looked like a younger version of me breaking the horn of the minotaur, he then injured uncle Ares on his leg, then he defeated Polyphemus the Cyclops, he then was talking to my mom who was holding something heavy, he then took it and set my mother free, he then was in a volcano a girl beside him, the girl seemed like he was about to punch him but she kissed him instead, then he jumped into a black flowing river, he then gave a dagger to a blond dude with golden eyes who stabbed his underarm, then he was talking to Grandpa Zeus, then, then a dark force hit the boy and he blacked out.

It was a while before I realize who the boy was, it was me.

I blinked my eyes, 'Artemis' I thought 'I can't believe I actually thought she was my mum'

Leon roared, oops I forgot about him, I turned to him, I charged at him 'Payback' I thought

* * *

**So how was it,**

**-Kookwa & TheGlobalFlower**


	6. The Realm of Faded

**ΠΡΩΤΑΘΛΗΤΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΦΕΓΓΑΡΙΟΥ **

**CHAMPION OF THE MOON**

* * *

_**-SELENE-**_

I sighed at Percy's childish nature, Suddenly a hand wove over my face, "My Lady" a girl spoke.

I shook my head "Sorry Zoë, I zoned out" I said

"It's alright Milady" Said Zoë.

I sighed, "What do you want Zoë?" I asked

* * *

_**-ZOË-**_

Milady sighed, "What do you want Zoë?" she asked

"Thee art thinking about _him, _right?" I asked. Milady, she sighed, "You know me well, Zoë" I nodded in approval.

You see, Like Artemis has her hunters; Selene has her own Hunters, not only for girls but for boys too. As long as they are dead, faded or abandoned/banished; they can join.

A girl walked up to us, "Hey Zoë" she said. "Hello Bianca" I said back, "so what do you want?" I asked

"A new soul wants to join" she said and went back to where she came from.

I turned to milady, "go" Selene sand nodding

I went to the waiting chambers; there was only one soul there

* * *

_**-?-**_

I was waiting for Zoë to show up and take the test for taking me in Selene's Hunters. The music in the waiting room was nice; it was Lucky by Jason Marz. Yet it sounded like Percy was singing it.

A girl who I guessed was Zoë walked up to me, "art thee the new soul who wants to join?" she asked in old English. I nodded. "Good, then come with me" she motioned for me to follow her, and started walking in the direction from which she came from. I followed her, marveling the architecture and other things like pictures of some other kids, I saw one that looked like Luke; but it couldn't be Luke, as this guy didn't have the scar. I saw other pictures of Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, Pollux, and other campers who died.

Zoë and I finally reached a big room, where a person who looked a lot like Lady Artemis, just with black hair, was seated. Selene, I guessed.

"You are the new soul that wants to join." She said, "Am I right?" I nodded. "What is your name?" She asked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase"

* * *

**Always follow the 2 ****R's;  
Read & Rewiew**

**-Kookwa & TheGlobalFlower**


	7. Mom?

**ΠΡΩΤΑΘΛΗΤΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΦΕΓΓΑΡΙΟΥ**

**CHAMPION OF THE MOON**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay I did not know what to write.**

* * *

**THE CUCUMBER RAP:**

**Yo yo yo**

**DJ Cucumber is my name**

**Writin' Fanfics is my game**

**Reading is my hobby**

**And I don't live in Abu-Dhabi**

**I love to read fan fiction**

**To me it's an Intense Addiction**

**Every Night I like to read**

**Without reading I will bleed.**

**WORD!**

* * *

**_-PERCY-_**

I tackled Leon, when a bright light encased me. When I opened my eyes I was on Olympus, outside Lady Athena's Palace to be exact.

_Huh?_I wonder _what I am doing here._

The doors of the palace opened and Lady Athena came out. "Percy" She says "Lady Athena" I bow

"Don't bow" She says "stand" I do as she said

"Do you know why I did not want you to date Annabeth?" I shake my head "Because you are my _son"_

"Wa-Wai-What?" I stutter out "I said that you are my son"

"But I thought Poseidon is my Godly Parent?" I say "He is"

"Wait then…?" "Yes you are, were and was always a God" **[Holy goodness what is wrong with me]**

"Uh… Okay Uh… Mom?" I was teleported back to the hunter's camp

* * *

**Sorry for the tininess**

**-Kookwa/Cucumber & TheGlobalFlower**

**OUT!**


	8. Wedding!

ΠΡΩΤΑΘΛΗΤΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΦΕΓΓΑΡΙΟΥ

CHAMPION OF THE MOON

This is the last chapter of this story… no I am not kidding

I got bored of this and wanted to finish it as fast as possible, hope you guys like the epic finale of 'Champion of the Moon'

_-PERCY-_

As soon as mom teleported away, I heard the rustling of leaves again. I turned to see Artemis running up to me her arms outstretched and five seconds later I was engulfed in a tight hug.

I suddenly felt my heart beat faster, _why am I feeling like this?_

"Percy! Did you get your memory back?" She squealed, I nodded and was engulfed in another tighter hug.

"Percy I have wanted to tell you this…" She was starting to get fidgety, "Uh… Over the time I uh, began to grow closer to you, at first I found the Idea of a male in the hunt preposterous." I nodded not getting where this was going,

"Percy I uh…" she started but stopped, and then she tackled me with a kiss straight to the lips.

After a moment of shock I kissed back, _I love you Arty _was my only thought as we kissed passionately.

"Percy…" Artemis moaned as we broke apart from our kiss, "Artemis, I Love you. I know we should not rush into this but-" I materialized a ring in my hand, "-may I have the pleasure of being your eternal Husband"

"Yes! YES!" She squealed as I placed the ring on her finger…

**Time skip= the wedding**

"...HAIL PERSEUS JACKSON, GOD OF THE CRESCENT" Boomed Zeus. I stared at the woman in front of me, the most beautiful woman in existence, the moon shine, to my tides. _My _Artemis

"YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE" We inched closer,

"I love you" we murmured in chorus, an our lips met…

**Well that's it. The end of this (really) tiny story**

**-PKAKADJC & TGF**


End file.
